


Love and Trust Arc

by firewolfsg



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Friendship/Love, Loss of Trust, Love, M/M, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finished back in September 2008</p>
<p>Shuuei betrayed a promise which he made to Kouyuu and as a result the scholar turned to Seiran who was there when he needed a friend.</p>
<p>However, the unhappiness between the Twin Flowers has prevailed despite their best efforts to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 69) Shuuei/Seiran, power struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle back in September 2008
> 
> Kouyuu laments over the power struggle between his two erstwhile friends.

Kouyuu sighed as he watched the two men in their 'friendly' spar. He supposed the tension between them couldn't be helped.

Shuuei had once told him that he had been raised to serve Prince Seien. However, in their first meeting, the Prince had completely humiliated him in front of family and peers before sending him packing to build the skills necessary to serve him. Unfortunately, by the time Shuuei returned, the Prince was already long exiled and thought dead.

When Seiran appeared in Kiyou, and they latter realised he was the missing Prince, Kouyuu knew that Shuuei hadn't known exactly how to react to him, for Shuuei was a general while Seiran quietly entered the army ranks as a lowly soldier. It had suited him that they mostly managed to avoid one another within the military.

Now though, Shuuei's demotion had placed him directly under Seiran's command. Kouyuu was sure his friend thought the gods were laughing at him.

There was no denying that Shuuei had lost a lot in these few weeks; his family name, his rank in the army, his place in Kouyuu's heart... And while Kouyuu felt sorry for Shuuei, he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to forgive him for sneaking out of Kiyou without a word to him.

In fact, nearly all his friends were absent when Kouyuu had been thrown into prison. And though Kouyuu understood why in his head, his heart had hurt to be seemingly abandoned by all-- except for Seiran. 

Kouyuu winced as with a clash of steel, Shuuei once again disarmed Seiran and sent Kanshou flying. The hidden prince gave the man a wry smile as he went after his fallen sword. Despite his victory though, Shuuei didn't exactly act elated. Not when Seiran sheathed his sword to walk to Kouyuu's side and gave him a hand up.

Kouyuu tried not to notice Shuuei's expression when Seiran further slipped a possessive arm around his waist. There really was nothing to say when it was only Seiran who was there for Kouyuu at the time the scholar was at his lowest ebb since his adoption by Reishin sama. And despite his far from stellar rank, Seiran still managed to ensure Kouyuu wasn't bullied nor abused by the guards during his long incarceration.

Feeling his involuntary shiver, Seiran tightened his hold around Kouyuu's waist offering him a measure of warmth and protection Kouyuu didn't think he could ever accept from Shuuei again.

~owari~


	2. Prompt 95) Shuuei/Ryuuki. Ryuuki convinces Shuuei and that he needs him.

"We do thank you for once again staying the night with us, Shuuei."

"It really is no trouble at all, your majesty."

Ryuuki bit his lip to hear the simple response. It seemed only a short while ago that Shuuei would tease him while dropping generous dollops of innuendo about Ryuuki wanting to get into Shuuei's bed. However, ever since their return to Kiyou, it appeared as if the former General had lost all capability of laughter or merriment.

Woe it was that Ryuuki knew why and recognise that there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not when he had an unwitting hand in causing pain to a dear friend as well.

Ryuuki couldn't begin to wonder how Kouyuu must have felt when he was stripped of his titles and rank then thrown into prison, only to realise nearly no friends were around to care that he had been incarcerated. Fortunately, Seiran was still in Kiyou and was feared enough by the guards that he could ensure Kouyuu was treated kindly. Still, Seiran had quietly admitted to Ryuuki that it had been all he could do to keep their friend from falling into a depression for his apparent abandonment by most of his friends and family.

In truth, Ryuuki realised he was glad his Aniue discovered his growing love for Kouyuu. And he was happy for Kouyuu too to have found Seiran whom he regarded with affection and trust.

Shuuei's pain for their growing closeness had been unexpected. And it made Ryuuki wonder if Shuuei understood what his real feelings were, especially after having witnessed his parting with Shusui. Still, he couldn't recall Shuuei 'grieving' quite this badly for her departure in his life. And his 'grief' was despite the fact Kouyuu was still with them in Kiyou; still Shuuei's 'partner' twin flower; and the scholar seemingly treated the man no differently nor bickered any less heatedly too.

However, now Seiran featured more prominently in Kouyuu's life. And it became apparent there was also now a part of Kouyuu which was beyond Shuuei's reach.

It pained Ryuuki to see Shuuei this sad as he stared listlessly out his window. Moving gently, Ryuuki wrapped his arms around his friend from behind him. "Come to bed, Shuuei. Tomorrow will be another day."

"Your majesty--" Shuuei turned towards him.

"Ryuuki, Shuuei. Please call me by my name when we're in my bed chambers."

"Ryuuki, then." Shuuei gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Shuuei-- I know-- You are not Shuurei, and I am not-- Kouyuu." The man flinched slightly at the mention of the scholar's name. "But I want you, Shuuei. That is why I abandoned my kingdom to run after you when you left Kiyou.

"When we're here-- in my apartments—could-- could this not be enough for us?"

"Ryuuki, I--?" Ryuuki did not give him a chance to protest. Instead taking advantage of the moment, when Shuuei was seated where as he stood, to seize the former General's face and crush their lips together.

He put his all in this kiss; his fears for his kingdom; his gratefulness for Shuuei's sacrifice to be by his side; his love for his friend; and his sorrow for Shuuei's pain. With Shuuei's shocked rigidity though, Ryuuki was at first afraid his offer of comfort was rejected.

Then, Shuuei's lips softened and his arms reached tentatively around Ryuuki's waist. And Ryuuki knew this arrangement could work between them.

~owari~


	3. 149) Ryuuki + Shuuei: Overprotective Seiran

"I've heard that you've asked Shuuei to stay over again tonight."

"What of it?" Ryuuki calmly continued writing, refusing to let the slightest twitch show his nervousness for having this confrontation at last.

"Ryuuki--"

Ryuuki laid down his brush and raised an elegant eyebrow at his brother. "Your bed partner has more permanence. But do you then begrudge me my brief dalliance for comfort and company?"

Seiran took in a sharp breath for this first time Ryuuki had ever addressed his relationship with Kouyuu. "Ryuuki--"

"I'm not jealous." Ryuuki told him firmly. "I'm in fact truly happy for you and Kouyuu. But Shuuei needs a friend too."

Seiran let his breath out in a long sigh. "I hadn't known before I committed myself, Ryuuki. And I really am sorry for Shuuei, but I'm not backing off."

"It would shatter Kouyuu if you ever left him, whatever the reason." Ryuuki fixed him a steely glare for that suggestion. “After the mess with his father and getting arrested… Kouyuu has so little trust in anyone anymore, Seiran. Right now you’re the only one he will believe in.”

“When Kouyuu loves, Ryuuki. He gives his all.” Seiran told him with a touch of wonder in his eyes. “It is a precious gift I will not ever allow to slip through my fingers.

“But Shuuei…”

“You weren’t to know. I was taken by surprise myself.” Ryuuki admitted. “I saw him when he faced off Shusui and tried to shake her out of the spell she was under. I really thought he loved *her*.”

“He fooled everyone…”

“Unfortunately, now he fools no one.”

“Kouyuu really is trying to be kind to him.”

“But that makes it all the worse.” Ryuuki sighed. “I don’t doubt Kouyuu has forgiven him—forgiven us for not being there for him when he most needed his friends. But we see *can* see that wall of hurt and distrust surrounding his heart, Seiran. Only with you do we see that wall dissipate. And of course Shuuei is so much more sensitive to its presence.”

“And do you think you’re doing Ran Shuuei any good with what you have with him, Ryuuki?”

Ryuuki looked up at Seiran in surprise. He hadn’t anticipated this. That Seiran would be looking out for a friend as much as he actively looked out for Ryuuki’s well being. “I would not set him aside for convenience, Seiran. Believe me. I care for Ran Shuuei very much too. And I believe he is in as fragile a state as your love.”

Seiran nodded to him solemnly. “In this you are the stronger man, Ryuuki. And I too do not wish for Shuuei to be hurt anymore than he already is.”

~owari~


	4. ‘Insignificant’ Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted to Saiun Challenge's Week 18 Prompt. Word Count: 300 Words or less. I won 1st Place.

To Reishin it had been an insignificant throwaway gesture. The ribbon he had offered little Kou wasn’t even purchased. Just a tiny slip of pale green silk he had found when he was cleaning out his drawers. It was probably a remnant of a message scroll that came from a merchant or an official from the Heki province some decades earlier, since the vibrant green had faded to a pastel green, which Reishin had casually thought matched Kou’s unusual aqua coloured hair rather nicely.

The last thing Reishin had expected was for Kou to stare widely at him with his fascinating grey-violet eyes in plain disbelief for this ‘gift.’ The reverence with which the boy accepted the bit of silk from him made Reishin’s heart unexpectedly ache.

When the slippery ribbon proved frustrating for the boy to try and fasten in his hair since he was more used to rough cord, Reishin had tapped him on the shoulder and had the boy stand quietly before him while he carefully tied the ribbon in Kou’s hair for him. The boy’s eyes were practically shining when Reishin turned him around to inspect his work. And Reishin was sure right then and there that he wanted Kou to never leave him. That he was going to immediately start looking through his library for books which would help him chose a proper name for his son.

Years later, after that horrible period when he had felt obligated to leave his son in prison to teach him the importance of being his own man and not be blindly devoted to him; Reishin sent Kouyuu a box of aqua coloured ribbons. His wife had responded quite quickly with a letter asking him what he had done to make their son cry. Reishin just smiled knowingly.

~owari~


	5. Box of Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected trigger frees Kouyuu’s heart and prompts a decision from Seiran.
> 
> The conclusion to these series of stories.

It had all apparently started over a box of ribbons. Ryuuki wasn't sure how and why it had prompted this happy conclusion, but he was grateful for it.

As the tale went, Reishin sama sent Kouyuu a little box filled with ribbons of an aquarium which would match his hair very nicely. Kouyuu had started crying the moment he saw the pretty slips of silk and he couldn't seem to stop.

Yuri Hime had been in a state that evening enough to have a messenger retrieve Seiran from Shouka sama's place. And when he couldn't do anything to stop his love from crying, Seiran out of desperation sent for Shuuei.

Even so, the two men couldn't do any more than to hug Kouyuu between them and let him clutch their robes as he cried over a box of ribbons that he refused to let anyone take away. The only thing that they could make out of their friend was a choked "he gave me ribbons" a statement which would only set Kouyuu off on a new bout of crying.

Seiran later confessed to Ryuuki that it had been an emotionally charged night and he hadn't been quite sure how, but they had fallen asleep together. The next thing Seiran knew, he had woken up spooned behind Kouyuu with a hand clutching onto Shuuei's arm which was resting over Kouyuu's waist and on his hip. Shuuei was breathing softly into Kouyuu's hair with his face just inches away from Seiran's; while Kouyuu was sleeping peacefully between them with his head tucked under Shuuei's chin and a hand holding tight to Shuuei's hand and over the box of ribbons hugged to his chest.

The decision had come suddenly to Seiran then. That he had enough love in his heart to draw Shuuei into his embrace as well. And he also instinctively knew that Kouyuu had released the locks of distrust over his heart to accept Shuuei once more as well.

When morning came, Seiran and awakened to find Shuuei trying to quietly release himself from their clutches, but Seiran and Kouyuu were both holding on to him stubbornly. Seiran had known Kouyuu was awake too, and that he was of the same mind when they made their move.

Ryuuki couldn’t help the grin on his face as he remembered how smug Seiran was when he described how they pounced on the poor bewildered ex-General and convinced Shuuei of their desire to pull him into their relationship. Shuuei had seemingly returned to life after that day. And the three men practically glowed when in each other’s presence since then.

Still, Ryuuki didn’t understand the significance of a box of ribbons. And Kouyuu refused to do anymore than say “it was from Reishin Sama” with a brilliant smile on his face..

~owari~


End file.
